


An Overdose of Mistakes

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Attraction [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Angst, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Feelings Realization, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Mistakes, Post-Break Up, References to Depression, Sad, Sadness, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark is a drug and Jack needs a permanent fix.





	An Overdose of Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sins Of Magnets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808853) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> Whhhhhoooooopppppsss. Drug metaphors are overrated right?

  
His heart was racing faster and faster, his mind was processing thoughts too quickly for him to keep up.

"....you okay?" He heard, and it wasn't the voice he was imagining. It took him forever to realize there was water bursting onto his pruned skin. Another knock at the bathroom door brought him back to reality. "Jack!" He heard again, and he shut off the water, cold to the touch.

"M'fine love!" He said, but his voice wavered at the word. 3 months. It had been 3 months since he'd seen Mark.

3 months since he's heard his voice.

 

3 months since he's seen his face.

 

3 months since he'd been sane, really.

 

He loved Catherine, he did. Didn't he? It didn't matter. He _had_ to love Catherine. He'd _left Mark_ for Catherine. He loved her more than Mark. Right? Love. Such a weird word. He sighed and dried off, slipping on a t shirt and boxers to start off his day.

This had been happening to him often. His mind would slip into this state of...emptiness or what have you, and it was hard to escape it. His skin would crawl when Catherine would touch him now, it would leave an itching sensation on the surface, an insatiable feeling. He would fidget at dinner, sometimes in public, and it was like his body was malfunctioning. It was like Mark had been a drug to him, and now, he was missing his fix.

His skin buzzed with the thought as he exited the bathroom, facing his girlfriend. She gave him a concerned look, and he gave her a weary smile, going towards their drawers.

"Jack? Jack, honey what's-"

"Nothin's wrong honey okay? I promise." He said, his face still focused on finding clothes to wear.

"What are you about to do? I'll drive you." She begged, and he could feel the fear in her voice. He winced at it, but continued to slip his shirt and pants on, setting on the bed and facing her.

"No thanks babe. I'll be back soon, okay? Just goin' for a walk." He says nonchalantly, lacing up his chucks. She only stands still, unmoving, terrified of his next move.

"I can get changed too! We can, um, we can run together! You said you wanted to get in better shape for summer right?" She asked, and it took everything inside of Jack not to roll his eyes. He loved Catherine. Right?

"Maybe t'morrow mornin'. M'just gonna go meet Felix okay?" He says, standing up and kissing her lips. They felt disgusting to him, foreign. Not enough. "Be back before ye know it!"

She gave him a sorrowful smile, and he almost felt pity. Almost. Then the buzzing under his skin returned, he had gone too long curbing his addiction. He needed to get his fix.

"Okay...hurry...I'll, I can make lunch I guess. Clean up a bit?" It was like she was asking for permission, wanting any type of interaction with Jack. He nodded to her as he spared her another kiss, then he grabbed his phone and house keys and left their home. He found a familiar number, one he hadn't seen in weeks, and said one thing only.

 

_I need you._

  
[Read 8:32 am]

 

He had found Mark's apartment, their old apartment, and he all but beat down the door. His head was throbbing as his fist touched the wood, memories flooding back to him. He knocked harder, faster, anything to see that face. Anything to kiss those lips. The buzzing was getting stronger, and the itch was back. He breathlessly rammed against the door, when he heard a small chuckle, followed by a hiccup. He turned quickly and locked his eyes on chocolate brown ones, heavily lidded and darkened.

"Didja _need_ somethin'?" Mark slurred, and Jack's want turned to worry. Mark was drunk. **Very** , it seemed. He wiggled his phone at Jack, the message he sent him earlier still open on the screen.

"Mark. What happened to ye? Ye look like _hell_..." Jack said, and that self pitying laugh rang through his ears like a warning bell.

" **You** happn'd t'me ya selfish bitch." Mark continued, but the words had no sting coming from drunk lips. " **You** did this. Areya _happy_ Jack?" He continues, stumbling past Jack to put his keys into his door.

"No...Mark I-" He started, but his voice was ripped to shreds. He never figured things would come to this. Mark looked like he hadn't slept in...hell...3 months. His skin was paler, and his body was wavering a bit. He wasn't the Mark Jack fell in love with. He wasn't the same Mark at all. Ignoring his sentence, Mark continued to jingle his keys in the lock, finally succeeded in opening his door. He stumbled inside, and Jack began to follow him.

"Get _away_ from me, Séan." The name still stung, even slurred, when Mark said it angrily. "Go back to your," Mark made flimsy air quotes with his hands, laughing to himself, "' _girlfriend_ ' and **leave me alone**."

"I can't. Mark I can't do t'at." Jack said, his heart breaking at the display his ex was putting on. He figured Mark was ignoring him to heal. Who knew things were only getting worse? Mark waved him off and turned back to his living room, heading towards the couch as he alternated between hiccups and burps. Though the buzzing in Jack's skin had subsided, his hunger for Mark remained. He followed Mark into the house, but Mark didn't seem to pay him anymore attention. "Mark yer drunk."

"No." He said, covering his mouth up to burp, "M'not." He flops down on the couch, staring intently at the tv as if it were on. " _Get outta my house_."

"Mark I'm not leavin' again. Look at ye, yer a fuckin' mess! Ou- _yer_ house looks like hell and yer no better off." Jack scolds, but Mark continues to look at the tv. It's like Jack's not even there. Maybe that's what Mark was used to. "...Mark?"

"I loved you." He said, and Jack shut his mouth completely. "I loved you, I gave you _everything_ I had Séan...and it wasn't enough. _I_ wasn't enough. Do ya know how that **felt**?" He asked, and Jack simply shook his head. He'd always been the one to break things off with others, but he supposed that was so he wouldn't end up in their position. Kinda harsh when you think about it.

  
"M'sorry..." Was all Jack could say, and Mark laughed, loudly and sarcastically, still watching the blank screen.

"Me too. M'sorry I loved you. Honestly," Mark sighed, finally glancing over at Jack with void eyes. "I never believed in love. Then you came along and _god_ was I ever fucking stupid..." He mused, looking back at the tv as he smirked. "But I guess good things don't last huh? At least, on my end. How's...Catherine? I think. How's she?"

"Probably uh..." Jack said, wetting his lips out of nervousness, "Probably worried sick about me."

"You should-" Mark hiccuped. "Get back to her. Must be nice to have someone worry aboutcha."

" **Dammit** Maerk-"

"No damn _you_. Get the **FUCK** out of my goddamn house Séan. _Leave me alone_." Mark said the last part quietly, and Jack could see the tears falling down his cheeks. Jack inhaled, he could feel the heat in his eyes as he approached Mark and pulled him by his collar, enveloping him in a kiss. Soon after, Mark pushed him off, his eyes equal parts terrified and angry. Jack could taste the alcohol, but more importantly, he could taste _Mark_. The buzzing had subsided...for now.

" **Get. Out**." He heard, as the tough fabric of Mark's flannel slipped from between his fingers and those soft lips disappeared. Jack shook his head no, but Mark was adamant, he could see that. His skin buzzed again, an uncontrollable addiction to Mark was killing him, but Mark was none the wiser. Tears flowed from his eyes as he fell to the ground on Mark's floor, pleading and begging to stay, but Mark only stared at the TV.

 

After he saw he was getting nowhere, he gathered himself off the floor and headed to Mark's door. He turned to face Mark again, and saw those chocolate eyes staring back at him as he scratched his tattooed skin nervously.

"You can't force me away forever..." Jack whispered, and Mark blinked slowly, processing his words with a drunken smirk.

"Alcohol does wonderful things." Mark said, and Jack took that his final goodbye. He shut the door and headed back to his home, where Catherine was surely worried sick. When he hit the door, his phone pinged to tell him he had a text. He pulled it out and stared at it, mind swimming with thoughts.

_Mark: I need you too._

  
And Jack knew he'd made a mistake. He had given up the drug that was keeping him alive for one that could kill him. Mistakes were his favorite addiction, and he had finally overdosed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about all the depressing and poetic stuff, I'm going through alot emotionally and im projectiiiing so hopefully more cute shit like Kiss and Cake coming your way! Also: dat college AU tho x.x ta ta!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A System Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841829) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem)




End file.
